


king of your satellite castle (of love)

by NatureTheZafara



Series: Nature Writes 50 Sentence Fanfiction [2]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureTheZafara/pseuds/NatureTheZafara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two guys shot up in space to watch bad movies. "Then one day, to his own surprise, Joel finds himself wanting to kiss Mike."</p>
            </blockquote>





	king of your satellite castle (of love)

**Author's Note:**

> Used the 'Gamma' theme set from the 1sentence LJ. Please forgive me for the sappiness and implied naughtiness. 
> 
> Also, I think there's also an _MST3K_ fic out there with almost the same title? No relation, though.
> 
> The last sentence is a bit of a reference to my last _MST3K_ fic.
> 
> Title taken from 'Satellite' by the Dave Matthews Band.

**#01 – Ring**

They never really talk about marriage, though Mike finds himself considering asking Joel from time to time.

               

**#02 – Hero**

Just when Mike thinks the movie’s inanity is going to get to him, Joel leans in and provides ample distraction.

               

 **#03 – Memory**  
As a boy Joel’s siblings would tease him, saying that he’d never have a girlfriend when he grew older – well, they were right, in a way.

               

**#04 – Box**

“How the hell do we keep getting boxes of Hamdingers sent to us?”

               

**#05 – Run**

“We’ve got movie sign!,” Joel yells, pulling Mike’s wrist as they make their way toward the theater.

 

**#06 – Hurricane**

As if it weren’t awkward enough, as soon as things got _really_ intimate, the ‘Bots then decided to blast out Scorpion’s greatest hit from outside their room.

               

**#07 – Wings**

After the disaster caused in the kitchen, Joel took Mike to the side and gently requested him to leave cooking Buffalo wings to him next time.

               

**#08 – Cold**

The faulty air-conditioning in their room while they slept never really bothered them.

               

**#09 – Red**

“Y’know, now that I think about it, I can’t even _imagine_ seeing Servo in any other color.”

               

**#10 – Drink**

They clink their beers together and partake of them as they watch the clouds on the roof, just as they had in space looking down from the Satellite.

 

**#11 – Midnight**

Joel only pats Mike’s shoulder consolingly as the latter bemoans how this whole Satellite deal messed with his body clock.

               

**#12 – Temptation**

The movie was getting boring anyway, and in the light of the screen, Mike’s lips looked awfully kissable.

               

**#13 – View**

“Mike, Joel, look – we’re all buddies, okay, and we’re really happy for you and all and we’re perfectly fine with you two hooking up, but please, for the love of God, _lock your door next time, would you?!_ ”

               

**#14 – Music**

“Can’t help it,” Joel breathes into Mike’s mouth between kisses, the corners of his lips tugged into an impish smirk, “I have a thing for guitarists.”

               

**#15 – Silk**

Oddly enough, the nightgown Crow found in the costume room was in Mike’s size.

 

**#16 – Cover**

The Satellite was alive with off-key voices singing Lou Reed songs to electric bagpipes.

               

**#17 – Promise**

Joel nuzzles Mike’s hair and sighs, “Love you too, honey;” he means every word.

               

**#18 – Dream**

For a second Mike froze – was it just him, or did he just hear Joel mumble his name in his sleep?

               

**#19 – Candle**

“Now isn’t this some enchanted evening?,” Servo quips as Mike and Joel make up for the sudden lack of electricity in the house.

               

**#20 – Talent**

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t even a bit envious of Joel’s ability with machines – at least it beat accidentally destroying planets.

 

**#21 – Silence**

Sometimes Joel didn’t even need to say anything – a smile, a pat on the shoulder, an arm around his waist, a kiss, a cuddle, a hand holding his, and Mike was content.

               

**#22 – Journey**

It took several months before either of them realized anything about the nature of their relationship.

               

**#23 – Fire**

He felt the temp shudder under his touch, breath warm and hitched, and it excited him more than anything.

               

**#24 – Strength**

“Well, you’ve been up here for five years,” Joel says to Mike kindly, “and so far I think you’re doing a pretty good job surviving.”

               

**#25 – Mask**

Mike picked up the giant paper maché head and looked at it and at Joel quizzically, but didn’t say anything.

 

**#26 – Ice**

Wintertime in Minnesota was usually the worst, but this morning, sprawled under the covers with Joel’s arms snugly wrapped around him, Mike didn’t mind it as much.

               

**#27 – Fall**

Then one day, to his own surprise, Joel finds himself wanting to kiss Mike.

               

**#28 – Forgotten**

Only after their little moment of fun did they remember what they’d gone to look for in Joel’s workplace in the first place.

               

**#29 – Dance**

“You’re both _horrible_ swing dancers, did you know that?”

               

**#30 – Body**

Neither Joel nor Mike could be considered conventionally attractive – both were a bit on the hairy side, and weren’t very fit – but it seemed they couldn’t get enough of each other.

 

**#31 – Sacred**

“Let me guess – messed with Servo’s underwear collection?”

               

**#32 – Farewells**

A part of him didn’t quite want to leave space, but one look at Mike and the ‘Bots made him realize there was nothing of it to miss.  
               

**#33 – World**

They watch the Earth go by below them and feel a little homesick.

               

**#34 – Formal**

Mike wasn’t so sure if going to Joel’s nephew’s baptism would be a good idea (would the church allow them and their robots inside?), but Joel only chuckled and adjusted Mike’s suit lapels, telling him not to worry about it.

               

**#35 – Fever**

“No, Mike honey, I promise, I’m _fine_ ,” Joel protests, but he’s all but drowned out by Mike worrying about his temperature and where to buy medicine at this late hour.

 

**#36 – Laugh**

The first time they watched a bad movie together, Joel laughed at Mike’s riffs so hard his stomach hurt.

               

**#37 – Lies**

They tell the Mads that their lack of invention for the week’s exchange was due to the parts they needed not being shipped to the Satellite on time, when in reality Joel and Mike spent the night celebrating their first anniversary.

               

 **#38 – Forever**  
He had a good feeling about him and Mike.

               

**#39 – Overwhelmed**

When they had finished, Joel found that he couldn’t possibly find anything to say to Mike, other than to breathe a small, but euphoric, “ _Wow_.”

               

**#40 – Whisper**

“Are you two nincompoops even listening?!,” Dr. Forrester screeched at the two jumpsuit-wearing captives busy giggling at a shared in-joke.

 

**#41 – Wait**

Any minute now, Mike would come in through the door, and Joel and the ‘Bots would surprise him with the presents they wrapped and chocolate cake lit with candles.

               

**#42 – Talk**

It turned out Mike was quite good at impersonating people, and had reduced Joel to fits of laughter several times with his dead-on impressions of people like Jack Perkins and Captain Janeway.

               

 **#43 – Search**  
He knew Joel needed a new toolkit for his workshop and wanted to surprise him, but why were all the good ones he found beyond his temp pay?

               

**#44 – Hope**

“Y’know, I’m starting to think we just _might_ survive this,” Mike says, though with some uncertainty; Joel only squeezes Mike’s shoulder and smiles reassuringly.

               

 **#45 – Eclipse**  
“Sorry honey, even from here it isn’t safe to look at the sun.”

 

**#46 – Gravity**

Someday Joel would invent something that would shut off the gravity on the Satellite, partially to see what kissing or any other form of intimacy with Mike while free-floating would be like.

               

**#47 – Highway**

Mike is pleased with the miniature replica of Madison that he, Joel and the ‘Bots made, even if they ran out of Lego parts and popsicle sticks for the highways.

               

 **#48 – Unknown**  
“The guys seem pretty close, don’t they, Doc?,” Frank says, to which a genuinely confused Dr. Forrester answers, “They _do_?”

               

**#49 – Lock**

He looked around to check if the ‘Bots were anywhere nearby and, seeing no one, pulled Mike into the room with him and shut the door.

               

**#50 – Breathe**

It takes gentle backrubs and soft reassuring words from Joel to get Mike to calm down from his nightmares.


End file.
